The Murder Quadrangle of Mayhem and the Eternal Rain
by MorningStorm666
Summary: Four murders. Four funerals. Four weeks of rain. Everyone is deranged. Rated M for sexual themes (M/F in early chapters, F/F in middle and later chapters) and horror movie-ish violence. Not for the easily disturbed. The characters are aged in their late teens in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Rain poured from the clouds in the darkened sky as Sally Turner fought to make her way home. These clouds must have been sadistic, tormenting her as they were with their eternal rain of fury. Sally knew she couldn't make it home, her energy was fading. She would have to knock on the door of the house nearest to her and hope they would rescue her. Sally walked up to the door and knocked hard with what remained of her strength. To her surprise, Stan Marsh answered the door. Not a close friend, but at least someone from class that she knew. Stan stared at her rain-soaked body, knowing he had to help her, get her cleaned up, and nurse her back to health. They had, after all been in the same class together from third grade up until the present time where they were now in high school despite never having had much interaction.

Stan carried Sally up the steps to his family's bathroom so she could get cleaned up. Fortunately his parents were out of town that night, taking Shelly to her therapy. She had grown into quite the violent psychopath over the years. Sally was too weak to bathe herself, so Stan had to undress her and draw a hot bath for her. The sight of her naked body made his teenage hormones rage with excitement. He began washing her, going ever lower on her body. After he had washed her hair, he couldn't resist the urge to make love to her. He stripped himself down and joined her in the hot bathtub. Sally didn't protest as he made love to her, embracing her whole body. He was her knight in shining armor and she wanted him. After they were done, the two of them got dressed and Stan brought Sally down for a warm meal. After this, she regained her health and energy. Stan told her she could stay the night as no one else would be at his house for a few days. The two of them had sex several times that night as the rain still poured down relentlessly outside.

"That was great, Stan," Sally exclaimed at midnight when they were cuddling after making love.

"Yeah," Stan agreed nonchalantly.

"Will you dump Wendy for me now?" Sally asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," Stan replied.

"Why the fuck not?"Sally asked.

"I love Wendy," Stan explained, "But she makes me wait for sex, until we're 'ready'. You just happened to be a slut."

"Hey, I'm not a slut, you can't talk to me like that!" Sally exclaimed, "You'd better treat me right or else everyone will find out about this!"

"Oh, I'm afraid it gets worse for you, Sally," Stan began ominously, "Not only can I not have Wendy find out that I cheated. I can't have you getting pregnant either. See, we didn't use protection."

Stan pulled a hammer from the dresser next to his bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sally asked afraid.

"Don't fight it. It's quicker that way."

Stan hammered Sally's legs, breaking them and splattering blood everywhere. He bound her hands behind her back as she cried and screamed. He gagged her before he took her outside to hang her with a noose he kept in his closet. He hung her injured body over a tree and watched her struggle until she died. Then he went back into the house to clean up the sheets and wash everything of blood. Content that everything was in order, he peacefully went to bed to the sound of the rain outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Stan woke up the next morning and turned on the TV. The news had images of policemen in his backyard, examining the dead body of Sally.

"The dead body of a teenage girl, Sally Turner, was found in the yard of Stan Marsh today. We're here live where officials are going to arrest Marsh and question him," the reporter on the news said, standing under an umbrella in the still-pouring rain.

Stan had to think quickly. He dressed himself and escaped out the downstairs window into the bushes. There were no police opposite the side of the house where Sally was killed, so he left on that side. All he had with him was his cell phone.

Wendy had been watching the news at the same time as Stan and she saw Sally's dead body and heard that it was in Stan's back yard. Her heart broke and rage bubbled up inside of her. She was going to make him pay for this. No one was going to get away with cheating on her and murdering the sister of her friend Heidi. As Wendy was preparing her sawed off shotgun for Stan's demise, she heard her phone ring. Speak of the devil, it was Stan.

"Hello," Wendy picked up her cell phone.

"Hey, Wendy, listen the police are after me for something I didn't do, I need to stay with you," Stan pleaded.

"Sure Stan," Wendy said lovingly, "Come on over, climb in the window to my room if you must.I'll take you in until things die down."

"Thanks Wendy, I really love you," he said before hanging up.

Wendy _knew_ he was lying about having not committed the crime. Stan was a good liar, but she could see through him easily. And she could sense it. Sense it in the dreary pouring rain that had been going on for eighteen hours now.

About fifteen minutes later, Stan climbed into Wendy's bedroom, soaked. Fortunately he kept a clean pair of clothes at his girlfriend's house for whenever he stayed over so Stan went to the bathroom to change to them.

Stan hugged Wendy after he had changed.

"Thank you so much for taking me in Wendy," he said planting several kisses on her, "You know I love you more than anything else in the world, right?"

"Oh Stan, you're so romantic," Wendy feigned. She wanted his death to be humiliating. The sawed off shotgun was concealed in the dresser behind her.

"You know, with you being a sexy fugitive and all, sneaking into my room, I think it's time we finally did it," Wendy said slyly to Stan.

Stan looked extremely excited.

"Really?" he asked, "Wendy, I love you so much."

Wendy took off her shirt and bra, so that she was topless. Stan stared in awe as he was seeing his girlfriend's breasts for the first time. As he began to undress, Wendy stopped him.

"Not yet, cowboy," Wendy told her horny boyfriend, "Stand back I wanna show you something first…"

Wendy pulled the sawed off shotgun out of her drawer and pointed it at Stan.

"Wendy, what the hell?" Stan was taken aback.

"You think it's funny committing rape and murder and CHEATING on me?" Wendy asked furiously.

"There was no rape, we had consensual sex, then I killed her!" Stan exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter, you still cheated on me," the topless girl cocked the gun at him, "Now you're gonna pay."

"What do you want from me?" Stan asked.

"If you wanna live, strip naked right now!" Wendy demanded, "Nice and slow. You're gonna be my bitch."

After Stan took his shirt off, Wendy took a light bulb out of a lamp that wasn't in use and busted it over his chest, causing bleeding. She pointed the sawed off shotgun at Stan's face to keep him from doing anything and with her free hand she scratched the word "WHORE" into his bare chest in capital letters.

"Now take your fucking pants off!" Wendy ordered.

Stan undressed himself the rest of the way under Wendy's orders and stood naked before her, covered in his own blood and shame. Blood from the word etched painfully into his chest leaked down his belly and legs to the floor. Stan looked at Wendy in fear, wondering what her next move was. Suddenly, Wendy removed the rest of her clothes so that they were both completely naked.

"I bet you wanna _fuck_ me, don't you Stan," Wendy said, posing seductively for him but speaking with aggression, "Well, now you'll never be able to."

Wendy pointed the sawed off shotgun at Stan's private areas and blasted them clean off. Stan collapsed to the ground, screaming in pure agony. He was unable to move his body, the blast had nearly removed one of his legs and horribly injured the other. Wendy sat down on the edge of her bed, out of Stan's reach and looked into his eyes as he was dying. She hated him so much for cheating, the rush of power she felt from doing this to him aroused her. She began masturbating as she watched him die and reached her orgasm at the moment of his death, when he finally finished bleeding out.


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy knew what she had to do to get away with murdering Stan. She took the sawed off shotgun and blasted a few shots into his corpse, removing the word "WHORE" she had etched in blood into his chest and replacing it with a gaping shotgun wound. Now she could claim he attempted to rape and murder her and that this was self defense. She had panicked, she would say. That's why some of the wounds were post-mortem.

When Officer Barbrady took Wendy in for questioning, tricking him was a breeze. He and the rest of the incompetent police department believed her story. After all, given that Stan had killed Sally, it was believable that he would attempt to kill another girl again.

A week passed and the rain did not stop coming down. No more murders took place, but Wendy accompanied Heidi to her sister's funeral. They both wore black, taking black umbrellas to shield themselves from the rain. The funeral was short and silent minus the sound of the rain and Priest Maxi who was overseeing the funeral. Tomorrow, Stan's funeral would take place and Wendy planned on being there to spit in his grave. Maybe when everyone else left she would piss on it for good measure. The cheating shithead deserved it, she thought.

Wendy and Heidi stayed at Sally's grave in the rain after everyone else had left. It was a cold dark gray day, full of rain. For the eighth day in a row, this had not ceased. Adding to the murky atmosphere was the fact that South Park's cemetery was rather large. Considering all the insanity that took place in the small town, it was no surprise that the dead outnumbered the living. Tombstones surrounded the two on all sides for as far as the eye could see, aside from a few roads, trees, and benches.

"I'm sorry Heidi," Wendy said, putting a hand on her mourning friend's shoulder.

Heidi didn't reply for a few moments. She hadn't cried at the funeral despite her sister's death. She had just worn the same, solemn look on her face, staring blankly at Sally's gray coffin. That look was now fixed on her sister's tombstone as she and Wendy stood in the rain and mud.

"Wendy," Heidi began, then paused for several seconds, "I want to get away from this town. And I want you to come with me."

"Why me?" Wendy asked.

"I know from the news that it was Stan that killed Sally," Heidi explained, "You avenged my sister. And I need to get far away. You are the only one of my friends with a license and access to a car. I need you Wendy." After the last sentence, Heidi dropped her umbrella and embraced Wendy in a hug.

"Okay Heidi," Wendy said, "I'll go with you, but there's something you should know."

"What?" Heidi backed up from hugging Wendy.

"I didn't kill Stan in self defense, I tortured him, I had this whole murder planned out," Wendy explained, "He had sex with Sally, you know. He cheated on me. He had to pay for violating my trust. So I violated him. I made him my whore. Then I made him fucking die." Wendy paused grimly after each sentence, gritting her teeth when she said the last two.

Heidi's expression didn't change. She was glad Stan had suffered for what he had done to her sister.

"Good riddance," Heidi said, turning her gaze from Wendy and back to the ground, "When will you be ready to leave town with me?"

"Tomorrow," Wendy answered, "After I defile Stan's grave."

"I'm not going to that bastard's funeral," Heidi said.

"I'm going after everyone else leaves. Defiling Stan or something that belongs to him is… A very intimate experience for me," Wendy replied.

"How so?" Heidi asked.

"Never mind," Wendy replied, shying away from Heidi's eye contact.

"Well, don't tell _anyone_ we're leaving," Heidi said.

"I won't," Wendy said, "There's not much left here for me anyhow. My parents are so distant and everyone at school is a dipshit." There was anger in her voice. Resentment.

"We can leave after dinnertime tomorrow night," Heidi suggested, "I'll tell my parents we're going to see a movie or something and you can do the same."

"Fine, just take a backpack with whatever valuables and supplies you can fit," Wendy replied, "And steal what you can from our parents. They won't be finding us or getting it back anyway."

"Good thinking."

Heidi and Wendy went their separate ways for the night, knowing what had to be done tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy was waiting anxiously for Stan's funeral to end as she watched from a distance. She had hidden behind a tree in the cemetery and was certain that no one saw her. Hardly anyone else was coming to the cemetery that day other than those attending Stan's funeral. No one wanted to be outside, due to the ninth straight day of cold rain and dark gray skies.

After what seemed like forever the funeral had ended and everyone had dispersed. Wendy moved in on Stan's grave. She had no umbrella, so she was getting soaked. She didn't care. She just wanted some of the wetness that was soaking Stan's grave to be her _piss_.

Wendy squatted on top of the muddy part of the grave and began urinating on the spot where Stan was buried. She hoped it would soak into his mouth and all the filthy wounds she had blasted into him with the sawed-off shotgun. When she had finished, she pulled her pants up and decided to tear apart the flowers and letters from loved ones that had been laid on the grave. This cheating son of a bitch had no right to be receiving any type of respectful burial or tribute, she thought.

As a final act of defilement, she kicked Stan's tombstone so that it was crooked. Wendy had been planning to leave after this, but as she stared at her work, admiring Stan's crooked tombstone and piss-soaked grave, she felt a feeling of arousal arise within her. The same feeling she had had when she killed Stan. Wendy was _starving_ for sexual gratification right now. She glanced in all directions of the cemetery to make sure no one was around. Wendy began undressing, folding her clothes up neatly as she removed them and placing her hat on top of the pile of clothes with her socks and shoes on the bottom.

Wendy's entire body was soaked and her bare feet were covered in mud. Even though the temperature was in the low forties and Wendy was wearing nothing, she did not care. She sat on top of Stan's crooked tombstone and spread her legs. The rain against her skin felt good as some of it seeped down over her private area and she began touching herself.

Unbeknownst to Wendy, Heidi had been watching from afar behind a tree, much like Wendy had watched Stan's funeral. Heidi's curiosity had gotten the best of her and she wanted to know what Wendy had meant by an "intimate experience" when it came to defiling Stan's grave. Heidi didn't know how to feel about what she was seeing Wendy do, but she was captivated by it. Mesmerized, even. The sight of Wendy's naked body atop a tombstone in the pouring rain as rain droplets ran down her smooth skin. Her long black hair, soaking wet as it draped over her shoulders, back, and part of her face while she gratified herself, panting and moaning as she drew closer to climax. It all fascinated Heidi beyond anything she had ever seen before. She had to have her. She wanted Wendy to be her's forever. But she wasn't going to say anything about this tonight. She didn't want Wendy to know she had watched her… yet.

Heidi saw as Wendy shook violently and pointed her face towards the heavens, eyes closed, as she reached orgasm. After she had finished, Wendy closed her legs, and slowly removed her hand from her private area. She stayed that way for a few moments, taking in her surroundings, before finally getting dressed again in her wet, messy clothes and heading home.

Wendy believed that no one had seen her intimate moments with Stan's grave since she had checked to make sure no one was watching. But she hadn't checked very thoroughly and Heidi had seen everything.


	5. Chapter 5

The windshield wipers of Wendy's car worked furiously against the rain as she drove down the road to leave South Park. Heidi stared out the passenger window silently, thinking to herself. The rain storm must have encompassed quite a large area as it continued to rain, without a sign that would get out of this storm even after they had driven miles out of South Park.

"We need to find a place to stay for a couple of days," Wendy told Heidi, "Would you like to stay at a motel."

"No," Heidi replied, "Let's find an abandoned house. As far from civilization as possible. I want to be hidden. It should be you and me, just spending time together, planning our next move for a while."

"Alright," Wendy said, "Keep an eye out for places we might be able to stay."

"Drive along roads that are rarely travelled," Heidi began, "The fewer people that pass our hiding spot, the less likely we're found out."

Wendy drove around in the rain for a few hours on narrow roads. The two of them saw very few other cars. Finally, they approached a small cabin atop a hill.

"Stop up here," Heidi told Wendy, "This cabin could be perfect."

Wendy stopped and pulled into the small, dirty driveway next to the cabin. Heidi and Wendy got out to investigate the cabin. As they looked inside, they found a small, old TV, a few working lights, and, miraculously, running water and a working bathroom. The cabin had only two rooms, the bedroom and the bathroom. It was dark inside, just one small window to each room. An old, king-sized bed and a desk sat at opposite ends of the room. The desk had some papers and folders strewn across it as well as a small lamp plugged into the wall.

"Are you sure you'd like to stay here?" Wendy asked.

"If you don't mind staying with me," Heidi replied.

"Anything for you Heidi."

The two brought their backpacks into the house and began unpacking their things. They had some food, perhaps enough to last a few days. Enough money had been stolen from their parents to buy more food if they needed it. No one in the nearest town was going to recognize them if they went in to buy anything.

Heidi and Wendy each took a shower and changed into their nighttime clothes. They would have to share the bed that they slept in. It was nearly midnight when the two laid down. Wendy was exhausted from hours of driving and fell fast asleep in minutes. Heidi, on the other hand remained wide awake. She stared at Wendy's sleeping body with fascination. Heidi began to caress Wendy's body, starting from her thigh and working her way up. She lightly squeezed Wendy's breast as she was going up her body. Wendy moaned softly in her sleep unaware of what was going on. Heidi finished touching Wendy's body when she made her way to her face and gently caressed Wendy's cheek before sticking a finger slowly in her mouth. Heidi pulled her finger out of Wendy's mouth and savored the taste in her own. She wanted Wendy, but that would have to wait until Wendy could fulfill all her desires. Heidi went over to the desk, turned on the dim lamp and began writing with the pen and paper she had brought along. Heidi wrote for several hours. It was nearly three in the morning when she finally stopped, turned off the light, and laid down next to Wendy to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When Wendy arose the following morning, it was still raining. Had it been eleven straight days of rain now? She was starting to lose count. Wendy looked at Heidi, fast asleep next to her. She was so beautiful, Wendy thought. Maybe they were meant to be soulmates. Maybe the murders of Sally and Stan were fate's way of bringing them together. Ever since she had murdered Stan, Wendy had been starving for sex like a mad woman. Her sex drive had been modest before, but the act of taking a life had made it soar. She wanted sex with someone, man or woman, it did not matter to Wendy. And Heidi was right there, looking oh so beautiful. And they had been growing so close to each other over the past two days. Wendy wanted Heidi to have sex with her right now. What she felt towards Heidi was like feeling the sexual tension she had had with Cartman in third grade, times a thousand.

She snuck her hand into the front of Heidi's pants and began feeling around. When she found the area she was looking for, she began pushing her fingers in and out. Heidi at first moaned in her sleep, but soon awoke. Within seconds she realized what Wendy was doing to her.

"Fuck me, Wendy," Heidi said, "I'm yours."

For both women, the sex was aggressive and immensely gratifying. Neither of them had any problems with having sex with the same gender, but this particular encounter just felt so taboo. And that was precisely what they enjoyed about it as they explored and pleasured each other's bodies.

The two of them lied down after they were finished, choosing not to say much to each other. Heidi fell back asleep for a few hours due to having stayed up so late the previous night. By the time she woke up again, Wendy wanted more.

Wendy had admired the massive rock behind their cabin. It sat atop the hill and overlooked miles of rolling fields. Wendy wanted to go outside under the grey, raining sky and make love with Heidi.

"Heidi," Wendy got her apparent new partner's attention, "Take me outside and do me on that rock in the pouring rain."

Heidi and Wendy grabbed each other's hands and ran outside to the large rock, wearing nothing. It was unlikely that they would be seen by anyone. It was a massive stone, relatively flat on top, with more than enough space for two people. Both of them got soaked the moment they stepped outside, but that was exactly what they wanted and expected.

Heidi pinned Wendy on her back against the cold, massive slab of stone and kissed her on the lips, then up and down her body. Heidi then looked into Wendy's eyes and confessed what she knew.

"I saw you," Heidi said.

"Saw what?"

"Yesterday. At Stan's grave. I saw what you did to yourself. I knew I had to make you mine after that," Heidi said, "It was so supremely beautiful."

"I'm yours until the day we rot," Wendy replied, "And beyond."

Again they made love. And then again that night before bed. Each time felt more dirty than the last. But that night, Wendy began to have ominous thoughts. Something in her gut told her that she had to do away with Heidi. Maybe it was because Heidi knew she hadn't killed Stan in self defense. Maybe it was because she had never been this intimate and vulnerable with anyone before. But mostly it was a gut feeling. Maybe she had to kill Heidi because she was her soulmate. Wendy decided to process this feeling for a few days. Then she would kill Heidi, once she had thought of a truly profound way to do it. Her true love deserved nothing but the best.

Heidi and Wendy continued making love every night and often multiple times a day over the course of the next week. But they never fell asleep together. Wendy was always asleep by midnight, but Heidi always stayed up late, writing by the light of the lamp at the desk. About what she was writing, Wendy knew not. She would look at Heidi's writings after she killed her, she reasoned.

One night, after the two of them had finished making love, Heidi told Wendy it was time to move.

"We have to get out of this place soon, get further away from Colorado and South Park," Heidi said, "Let's leave tomorrow."

"Okay," Wendy said, "I'll drive you as far as it takes."

That was it. Wendy had to kill Heidi tomorrow morning, before she left, she would slit her love's throat as she was kissing her. Wendy had everything planned out as she was drifting off to sleep. Just before she was completely asleep, she saw Heidi standing over her. Before Wendy could ask what was going on, Heidi placed a cloth with chloroform over her mouth and she blacked out in a matter of seconds.

When Wendy came to, the room was dark aside from the light of the lamp and it was pitch black outside. She could still hear the rain pouring outside, just as it had been for nearly twenty days and nights without stopping. Wendy couldn't move and she soon realized, to her dismay, that she was tied to the bed naked.

Wendy saw Heidi, still writing at the table with her back turned to Wendy.

"What the hell is going on here?" Wendy asked.

"Ah, so you're awake now, my love," Heidi chimed, turning to Wendy.

"I'm not into bondage Heidi, untie me!"

"This isn't for any sort of sex kink," Heidi said, "You're going to die."

"Why?!" Wendy exclaimed more than asked.

"I have to avenge my sister."

"What are you talking about? I killed Stan!"

"Let me explain," Heidi began, "You killed Stan for cheating on _you_. You never cared about my sister!"

"That's not entirely true!" Wendy protested, struggling. She couldn't move. Heidi had her tied down thoroughly.

"And," Heidi talked over her, "You robbed _me_ of the opportunity to kill Stan."

Wendy watched in confusion and shock as Heidi picked up a long, very sharp knife and slit the palm of her own hand. Heidi took her bloody hand and placed it over Wendy's mouth. She wanted Wendy to drink her blood before she killed her. And to know that Heidi still loved her.

"I love you more than anyone else in the entire world, Wendy," Heidi said as Wendy muffled and coughed due to the bloody hand covering her mouth, "There's nothing I would love more than to spend my life on the run, with you. But you didn't avenge my sister properly. And since her killer is no longer here for me to torment, the only way I can bring justice for her death is to take life from _you_ as I planned to take life from Stan."

"And what does that entail?" Wendy asked, after Heidi had removed her bloody palm from Wendy's mouth.

Heidi didn't answer her. Instead she gave Wendy a passionate kiss on the lips, savoring the taste of her own blood in Wendy's mouth.

"I'm sorry, Wendy," Heidi began, brandishing her knife, "But don't worry, someday I'll join you in hell. And then we can be together forever." Wendy was terrified of what was going to happen to her, yet her deranged mind was more madly in love with Heidi than ever upon hearing these words. She had been planning to murder her one true love, but that love had beaten her to it.

"I love you, Heidi. I'll see you there." These were Wendy's last words aside from the screams of agony she began to emit as Heidi slowly cut open her stomach, then planted multiple stab wounds on her thighs, belly, and chest.

Wendy's screams died down as her vital signs began to fade. Heidi again kissed Wendy on the lips. This time she could savor the taste of Wendy's blood, which she had been coughing up since Heidi had stabbed her in the stomach. As she was kissing her, Heidi plunged her knife into Wendy's heart, ending her life for good. Afterwards, she pulled away from Wendy's newly lifeless lips and began to clean up the murder scene.

She buried the knife as deep as she could in the backyard with the meager shovel she was able to find against the outside of the cabin. Heidi packed up her things, ready to leave the cabin. She put Wendy's body in a garbage bag and threw it in the trunk of her car. She sat down to write one more time, to write a letter to her deceased sister. It read:

 _Dear Sally,_

 _It's Heidi. I've avenged your death. In doing so, I had to sacrifice the love of my life, Wendy Testaburger. Someday, I will reunite with you both. For now, I am living my life for you both. If you wonder why I have killed Wendy, it is because she killed your murderer, but did it for the wrong reasons and deprived me of the chance to do so. Therefore, the only way I could avenge your death was to kill Wendy, something I did almost ritualistically in your honor. I love Wendy, but you are my sister and I could not live with myself if I passed up the opportunity to bring justice for your murder._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Sister, Heidi Turner_

Justice. In Heidi's deranged mind, this was justice.

She grabbed her letter to Sally and Wendy's car keys and hopped into the car with Wendy's body still in the trunk. She shielded the letter until she got into the car to keep it from getting soaked in the rain. It was time to head back to South Park one more time.


	7. Chapter 7

On the morning of the twentieth day of rain, Heidi pulled into South Park in Wendy's car. Wendy's corpse was still in the trunk, but Heidi was going to make sure her love was given the proper funeral and paid the proper respects. She drove by the town church to drop off Wendy's mutilated carcass in a plastic bag. Before leaving it on the church steps, Heidi looked into the bag to glimpse Wendy's body for one last time and kiss her cold, dead lips. She then tied off the bag and dumped it straight in front of the church after thoroughly assuring that no one else was around. She wouldn't be attending Wendy's funeral, and she highly doubted it would be an open casket funeral anyway, given the fact that Wendy had been stabbed dozens of time and gutted.

Heidi had one final errand to run before leaving South Park forever. She might even leave the United States forever and head to Mexico, she thought. It would be dangerous, but no common criminal she might encounter would be as dangerous as her.

Heidi headed to the South Park cemetery and found Sally's grave. She wished she could have brought flowers for her sister, but all she had was the letter she had written to lay on Sally's grave. Heidi placed it there slowly and gently and kneeled before her sister's grave in the extremely wet mud that had grown so mushy due to nearly three weeks of ceaseless rain.

Heidi was having her moment of silence for her sister in this rain when she began to feel a pain in her stomach. She had no idea what was causing this pain and tried to dismiss it as a mere cramp, but it only grew. Heidi clutched her stomaching and began gagging profusely. Then she began to feel a pain in her heart as well. She could feel her own heart beat now, and every beat was pumping pain into her. The pain that started in her stomach and heart soon spread throughout the rest of her body. Her gagging turned into vomiting. Not normal vomit, but a combination of blood and a thick, black tarlike substance. The pain in her chest escalated into a severe heart attack.

Heidi fell onto her back in a daze, her vision blurred as she stared up at the grey sky and the rain hit her face. She was dying. And as it was happening, she could see her sister Sally extending a hand to her. Heidi took her sister's hand and asked "Sally, why?"

"You had to die," Sally replied, "So I infected you from beyond."

"But why? I wanted to live my life for us both. And for my true love, Wendy," Heidi said, drowsy as her spirit made the transition from life to afterlife.

"Wendy wasn't meant to die," Sally explained, "She avenged me, so I had to avenge her."

"But-"

"I know what you're going to say. But she made Stan suffer for me. And now it's time for you to join us here."

"What? Sally, you're not making sense! Join you where?"

Four minds set on vengeance eliminated each other from the Earth in an ever-present storm of constantly pouring rain.

The rain stuck around for a fourth week in South Park. It was present at Wendy's funeral and Heidi's funeral, which took place a few days later. The morning after Heidi's funeral, the sun rose for the first time in nearly a month, illuminating a muddy and dark landscape. Water damaged buildings and over-watered plants lay in ruin across the town.

After Heidi's funeral the rain clouds did not move away, they simply evaporated and the rain stopped with them. Some say that the clouds and rain that stuck around for the weeks of the murders now permanently inhabit a new plane of existence. A plane of existence that is empty with the exception of an eternal rain storm and Sally, Stan, Wendy, and Heidi, the four people who murdered each other. Now they are forever stuck together in their own little slice of purgatory. A slice of purgatory that is worse than hell.


End file.
